Best Birthday Ever
by Livthefantasy
Summary: The L'cie Brand has some hard side effects Futa Serah
**~Hey all! This is my first Futa story and it is a Serah Light Fic. Serah is a futa in this on. It takes place during the FFXIII storyline On Lightning's birthday. Appearently the effects of the L'cie brand involves a new member…wink wink. Enjoy. ~**

Serah pov

(S) "It all happened that night..." I had planned a birthday dinner for my big sis. I knew just what to make too. I know Lightning is a health freak, so I had to be mindful of that. That is exactly why I chose to make behemoth steak tips with freshly chopped salad. I made a special "house dressing" I knew she loved, which consisted of olive oil and oregano with a helping of creamy Italian. I marinated the tips with a barbecue-based sauce and cooked them on a skillet: medium-well just like she like.

The cake was healthy too. I ordered a low fat sherbet ice cream cake yesterday and kept it fresh in the freezer...perfect. My "fiancé" was with me. In fact, he hunted the behemoth down by himself. After I finished setting the table, all that was left to do was wait. I called Lightning earlier to wish her happy birthday and to see when she was coming home: 600pm.

Great, so that gave me... 5 minutes! (S) "Shit! Snow! Hurry up any hide over there! She'll be here any second!" Serah yelled in full panic mode. (Snow) "Relax babe, we still got 5 minutes! Besides-"

Knock…Knock…Knock. "See! I told you, Lightning is always early. Good thing I stole the keys before she left for work. (L) "Hey Serah, are you home? I must have forgot the keys…" Serah quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. (S) "Hi sis! Come in, the door is unlocked now." Lightning opening the door and was greeted by her bubbly sister. (S) "Surprise! Happy birthday sis! MMMMMah!" Serah planted a big kiss on Lightning's lips. Not that she's never kissed her sister before, but it definitely caught Lightning of guard. For one, Lightning and Serah were both grown now. But surely they cannot do the "things" they use to. No more bubble baths and spooning together in the same bed. The problem was, they DID sometimes do these things, just not as much…. (L) Am I blushing? Is it getting hot in here?" Lightning's mind began to wander.

(Snow) "Okay?" Snow stood awkwardly behind the couch he was hiding behind. (L) "Oh great! Why the fuck is he here?" Lightning moaned in disgust. (S) "Be nice to my fiancé Lightning." Serah frowned playfully. (L) "Please don't remind me…" (Snow) "Yeah lighten up sis." Snow said as he walked over and gave Lightning a hug. (L) "I am not your sister." Lightning barked, pushing Snow away. (L) "Well thank you for the surprise." Lightning relaxed a little. (S) "Come let's eat!" Serah bounced with joy.

(S) "Fresh behemoth steak tips, cooked just the way you like it." Serah said, proud of herself. (Snow) "Yeah, I killed the beast myself," Snow flexed both arms as he spoke. (L) "Yeah, I think I'm Vegan now…" Lightning said with a smirk. (S) "your ridiculous" Serah said playfully pushing Lightning.

Lightning enjoyed the dinner. She was so happy knowing Serah loved her, even if part of her heart belonged to Snow. Lightning was always over-protective of Serah, and Serah was never afraid to tell Lightning this. Snow was not Serah's only boyfriend, but he was the most serious relationship Serah's every had. Lightning hated every bit of it. She couldn't imagine her innocent little sister having…sex? But why was she worried about that? Why was she thinking about Serah having sex at all?

(S) "Hello, earth to Lightning? Time to blow out the candles!" Serah said attempted to bring Lightning back from her daze. (L) "Oh right." Lightning looked at Serah and Snow, and could not help but feel jealousy. Not jealous Serah had a man and she didn't, but jealous of the fact she couldn't have Serah all for herself. Aha! That's it! Lightning realized the truth. She wanted Serah for herself. She wanted Serah…She…? Lightning blew out the candles wishing for Serah? (S) "Hurry up and cut the cake sis! Geez your r so crazy-oh and I have a gift!" Serah continued to move about 100mph. (S) "Move your but snow!" Serah gave Snow a playful slap on his backside as she shifted past him. (Snow) "Hey you!" Snow played along, giving Serah a smack, causing her to squeal. (L) "For the love of Etro just get gift already!" Lightning was annoyed by the PDA. (S) Okay okay, here!"

Serah handed Lightning her gift. Lightning opened the box and held the beautiful high quality tactical knife. (L) "I love it, thank you Serah," Lightning said as she hugged her sister. Lightning turned her head to kiss Serah on the cheek, but Serah was thinking the same thing. The sisters planted their second kiss on the lips that day. Lightning quickly pulled back at the unexpected smooch. Serah just giggled, feeling completely comfortable in her sister's embrace. (Snow) "Geez, I mean Lightning gets more kisses than I do!" Snow complained, half-jokingly. (L) "Good" Lightning said with sass. (S) "Gosh you guys! Quit it!" Serah yellowed slightly annoyed.

Snow hung around for a while, before leaving the two sisters alone for some "girl time." They cleaned the kitchen and drank wine, while they talked about numerous topics. Then boys came up... (S) "So big sis, got your eye on a cute boy yeah?" Serah teased. Serah was aware Lightning never had a boyfriend, but assumed it was because she was always too busy. (L) "No," Lightning said nonchalantly. (S) "Come on sis, you're a 25yr old sexy woman now. Men gotta be throwing themselves at you. Then again u probably scare them away with your angry face." Serah said making a goofy frown face. (L) "No, well I..." Lightning studdered, struggling to find the right words. (S) "No excuses you sexy cat. (L) "Sexy cat?" Lightning was shock Serah would said that. (S) "I'm just being honest." Serah said confidently. (L) "I think you had to much wine sis." (S) "A woman can never have too much wine." This comment made both girls giggle like school girls.

Later in the night, as the wine begin to slowly wear off, Serah decided it was time to reveal the bad news. (S) "Lightning I have something to tell you." Lightning immediately could hear the seriousness in her voice. (L) "What is it Serah?" Lightning prepared herself. (S) "Lightning...I'm...I'm...a L'cie" (L) "WHAT! SERAH! HOW!" Lightning screamed. Serah began to cry, as she showed Lightning her brand on her left arm, which was previously covered by a well-placed cute pink bandage wrap. (L) "I don't believe this. It can't be!" (S) "Snow and I were discovering the Pulse Vestige, you know, were Anima..." (L) "Of course Snow...just...enough Serah! Just let me be!" Lighting, screamed at Serah shoving her away. Serah fell back, slamming against the wall. (L) "Worst Birthday Ever."j

Lightning knew she shoved Serah, but not that hard. (L) "Serah?" Lightning walked over to Serah, and saw she was suffering some sort of agony. The L'cie brand on her arm was glowing, and Serah started to grunt and moan in pain. (L) "Serah! What's going on. (S) "I don't know Lightning! I'm scared, I…" Serah's skin became flush red. She curled into the fetal position with both her hands between her legs. (L) "Serah!" Lightning ran over to Serah in attempt to help her. Lightning became confused. She knelt down and held Serah, and noticed Serah's facial expression were not as strained as before. I fact, was Serah? (S) "Lightning! I don't know what…Oh! Fuck! I…I…AHHHHH!" Serah started to convulse in Lighting's arms. It did not take a genius to figure out her moans were moans of pleasure. Lightning now turned flush red on her own, holding her sister while she was having an unexplained orgasm.

Serah was panting heavily on Lightning's lap. Lightning was so distracted, she just now realized her lower half was warm and damp. The two sisters were sitting in a large pool of liquid. Lightning knew two things: 1. This was from Serah 2. It was obviously not urine. The substance was clear and thicker than water or piss. (L) "Serah? What's going…. Oh!" Lightning gasped as her attention was drawn between Serah's legs. Serah's skirt was hiked up, revealing shards of her pink and white panties. Lightning saw the weapon that tore Serah's panties. It was clearly a hard, erect penis.

(L) "Serah what the...you...your...how..." Lightning shouted in confusion. Lightning also realized she was getting turned on. Why wouldn't she? Lightning was indeed a woman, and had never experienced sex. Lightning never found interest in men, but she recalls the stories Serah used to tell about how good it felt. And now here was her little sister, vulnerable with a throbbing pleasure stick. Lightning learned the sinner's truth, wanted her sister...sexually. (S) "Lightning what wrong with me...the brand...its making me hot..." Serah looked down and saw the source of her heat. A hard, 8 in cock. Serah gasp at the sight, but realized her sexual lust suddenly became untamable. (L) "Serah, what do you want me to do? I.." Lightning continued to stare at Serah's length, becoming hungry with lust. Serah grabbed Lightning's hand and guiding it to her cock. "Please, touch it." Serah pleaded, her face flushed red. Lightning could not believe what was going on, and could not believe Serah wanted her the "touch" her. Nevertheless, Lightning shamefully gave in and grabbing Serah's cock. Lightning lost it when she witnessed Serah's reaction.

Serah had the look of pure ecstasy on her face. h(S) "Oh yess please ahhh, Lightning! I can't control myself! I need it Lightning...Please. It was useless, Lightning was a slave to Serah now, blinded by lust, losing all control. She picked up her sister, and carried her towards their bedroom. Serah wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck, painting and moaning with lust. Serah could not wait any longer. She raised her head and hungrily kissed her sister. Lightning continued to walked, kissing her sister back. Lightning felt Serah tongue probing her lips, and eventually bullied its way into her mouth. Lightning moaned, realizing her deepest desires were becoming reality.

The sisters finally made it to the bedroom, Serah released Lightning's lips and looked her in the eyes. (S) "Lightning, be rough with me. Throw me on the bed." Serah pleaded. Serah was getting bored from the "princess" treatment from snow. He made love to her like she was a delicate virgin every time. Now Serah wanted it with her soldier sister, and she wanted it rough. (L) "Serah I don't think..." Serah whispered in Lightning's ear: (S) Please..." Lightning obeyed, tossed Serah on the bed like luggage. Serah giggled hysterically. Serah was loving this, loving her ability to sway her big sister. Serah got soon got serious, spreading her legs, giving Lightning a clear view of her hard cock. Lightning tried one more time to resist temptation. (L) "Serah this is so wrong, were...were sisters! You have a..." Lightning stopped when she watched Serah raise her hand to her mouth, and imitate giving a blow job, then grabbing to her cock.

(L) "I can't believe this..." Lightning said while crawling on the bed. Lightning positioned herself between Serah's legs, ready to do the deed. She looked into Serah's eyes one last time. Serah nodded her head yes, breathing heavy with anticipation. Lightning grabbed the base of Serah's cock and started sucking on the tip, slowly bobbing her head up and down the shaft. This was her first time, but she guessed what to do. Judging by Serah's reaction, Lightning figured she was doing something right. Serah moaned, thrusting her hips into her sister's mouth, forcing herself deeper inside. Lightning gagged on her length, but never missed a beat, enjoying the great pleasure she was giving her sister. (S) "Oh Etro yess, so good I can't control myself! Fuck yes! Serah screamed and moaned profanities, while Lightning continued to blow her. Serah grabbed Lightning's head with both hands, humping her mouth. Lightning allowed this, lubricating Serah's shaft with spit while clamping down hard. Lightning moved her hands to Serah tits underneath her shirt and flicked at her nipples.

This put Serah over the edge. (S) "Oh Shit! Lightning I'm Cumming! Ahhh!" Serah erupted into an orgasm, cumming hard into Lightning's mouth. Her cock convulsed inside her sister's mouth as her whole body twitched in pleasure. Lightning mouth was quickly filled with Serah's warm cum. Lightning swallowed as much as she could, before her gag reflex cause her to throw up the rest. Cum spattered out of Lightning's mouth onto Serah's stomach as she released her cock from her mouth. Serah's cock continued to twitch, cum still oozing out.

Lightning enjoyed the taste of her sister. Serah's cum tasted warm and sweet, like honey. Instinctively, she began to lick the fluids on Serah's stomach. (S) "He he that tickles" Serah quickly was getting aroused again. It wasn't long before she had a full erection again. Lightning gasp as she felt Serah's length slap her on the chin. (L) "Serah you're hard again." Lightning was amazed and turned on at the sight. (S) "Yeah, but look at you sis, your dripping." Lightning looked between her legs and saw for herself the pool of juices she left. Lightning was literally dripping, her lower lips were open and glistening, begging for attention. Lightning was slightly embarrassed. (S) "Don't worry ill help you."

Serah got on her knees with Lightning doing the same. Serah kissed Lightning, tasting her own cum off her face. (L) "Serah…" Lightning pleaded, loving kissing her sister, but would rather Serah "kiss" somewhere lower. (S) "I know sis." Serah got the message. She wrapped her arms around Lightning and quickly body slammed her on her back, surprising Lightning with her strength. Lightning moaned, submitting to her little sister. (L) "I guess I like it rough too." Lightning said playfully. (S) "Etro Lightning your irresistible, I think I'm addicted." Serah gloated, as she lowered herself licking Lightning's body on the way down. Serah kissed Lighting on the lips, before kissing and biting on her neck, giving her big sister multiple marks. Lightning moaned, as Serah continued, down to her breast, sucking and biting each nipple. Lightning was almost hyperventilating, exploding with pleasure as Serah descended. Serah placed six kisses on Lightning's six pack, letting her sister know she was aware of her toned abs.

Finally, Serah found herself face to face with the prize. Serah rammed her nose into Lightning pink public hairs, loving the scent of musk, sweat, and an indescribable sweet womanhood scent. Serah observed Lightning minge at close range, seeing every detail. Lightning's lips were parted. Serah could see her hole, ready to be entered. Lightning continued to drip with juices, pouring onto the bed. Lightning could not take anymore. (L) "Serah…Please…do it…" Lightning needed release. Serah dove in without saying a word, looking at lightning as she stuck her tongue in Lightning's hole while sucking on her exposed hard clit. (L) "Oh my…ah oh Etro…I….Serah!" Lightning's first experience of oral sex was mind blowing. She never imagined it would feel this good. She bucked her hips into Serah mouth, immediately feeling her clit become steel. Lightning had masturbated before, and knew exactly what was happened.

Serah could feel Lighting's muscles tightening. She kept sucking harder, ready to drive her sister into an orgasm. Lightning grabbed Serah hair with both hands and pulled her hard as she rode her face. "Oh Serah Fuck! I'm….Cummmminng ahhhh!" Lightning became a human fountain, with fluid splashing into Serah's mouth. Serah drank as much as she could before her mouth overflowed. Serah loved the taste of her sister, lapping the sweet and salty warm juices from her womanhood. Lightning slowly caught her breath as her orgasm slowed, her contraction becoming fewer and further between. Lightning smiled, enjoying the afterlings of her orgasm.

(L) "Serah that felt amazing!" Lightning said as her pulled Serah up for a kiss.

Lightning tasted herself on Serah, enjoying the taste. (S) "You taste amazing." Serah said between kisses. Lightning and Serah suddenly moaned simultaneously, as Serah probed Lightning's entrance by accident. Both women looked down than back into each other's eyes. Lightning bit her lip as she quickly flipped Serah on onto her back, reminding her of her superior strength. Serah squealed, in her sister's clutches, before giving Lightning's ass a good smack. Lightning clenched in surprise, grinding against Serah as a result causing both women to moan again. (L) "Its time…Serah. I want you inside me." Serah's heartrate increased as Lightning reached down and grabbed her shaft. Lightning rested herself on Serah tip, looking into her eyes before Slowly lowering herself. Both women gave crying moans of pleasure from the new found pleasure of penetration. Serah hard cock throbbing inside Lightning, completely filling her insides. (S) "So hot, so tight Etro Lightning I can believe this!" Serah's mind was putty overwhelmed by pleasure. Lightning was passed gone herself, loving the feeling of Serah inside her. She was ready for more.

Lightning begin to move, slowing grinding on Serah's cock up and down. Both women moaned on each downward thrust, the bed starting to shake as their thrust became harder…faster. (S) "Oh Lightning…ah…please…please don't stop…it feels too good!" Serah grabbed Lightning ass with both hands, pushing herself balls deep inside Lightning's minge. Lightning took her full length, resting her hands on Serah's breast for support, groping and pinching her nipples while continuing to quicken her pace. The sounds of flesh slapping on flesh resonated through the room, mixed in with screams and moans.

The climax was close. Lightning muscles contracted around Serah's cock, causing her walls the feel every inch of contact. Her abundance of juices allowed her to slide on Serah's cock with ease. (L) "Etro yes Serah keep pounding me, fuck me Serah harder! Don't stop til you cum inside me!" Lightning felt a familiar feeling in her loins, a tightening in her core as her clit once again became hard as a diamond. These were the exact words Serah needed and wanted to hear. Serah quickened her pace once again, pleasure building in her cock as felt the beginnings of a powerful orgasm. (S) "Ah! Lightning I gonna cum! I'm gonna cum inside you now! Oh Fuck Etro…. AHHHHHH!" (S and L) "I'm Cumming!" Both ladies screamed as they came. Serah shot a giant load inside of Lightning, cumming hard as her cock pulsed and twitched. Serah came much more and harder than the first time, so much so, than her cum started leaking out from inside Lightning. Lightning loved that feeling of Serah filling her up with hot cum. She laid on top and Serah and kissed her as Serah's contractions faded. The two sisters laid on top of each other as they caught their breath, and came down from their orgasmic high.

Serah's brand suddenly glowed again, and her cock suddenly vanished from inside Lightning. As soon as this happened, cum pour out of Lightning, dripping and coating Serah's now visible minge. Serah moaned from the hot sensation. Lightning was not disappointed at all, as she now rested her pussy flush against Serah's. (S) "I don't understand what happened. All I know is I'm glad it did." Serah kiss Lightning passionately caressing her ass at the same time. Lightning returned the kiss before resting her head on Serah's breast, wrapping her arm underneath Serah caressing her back. (L) "I'm glad you took my virginity Serah. I just wish…I just wish." Lightning starting thinking about Snow, and where Serah's heart belonged. (S) "You. My heart belongs to you Lightning, and you alone…Fuck Snow…engagement cancelled. Lightning smile like a school girl, loving the music Serah sang to her. (L) "Really?" Lightning turned to look into Serah's eyes. (S) "Really." The two sisters locked lips, kissing each other passionately. Lightning stopped briefly, smiling at Serah, (L) "Best Birthday Every."

 **~Finish. How was it? I really like the Idea of Lightning riding Serah. I may write another chapter, but for now this will do. Don't know how you guys feel about it. Let me know…and as always all critiques are welcomed. ~**


End file.
